


「金碧漆」王立院雲丸之生涯/半架空大正時代/骨科/虐戀/精神控製

by guoshanbei



Category: Band of Brothers, brothers - Fandom, 大正, 池上遼一, 王立院雲丸の生涯, 王立院雲丸之生涯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guoshanbei/pseuds/guoshanbei
Summary: 「您只能有我一個奴隸。」
Relationships: 神島友衛＆神島獣三（band of brothers）
Kudos: 3





	「金碧漆」王立院雲丸之生涯/半架空大正時代/骨科/虐戀/精神控製

1.

獸三忽然感到耳邊一陣難以抑制的奇怪蜂鳴。

當他抽出草雉時，險些被撲面而來的氣息沖暈。雲丸說的沒錯，那不是所有人都可以承受的力量。起初他對此不屑一顧——畢竟他有半個身體已經化為鋼鐵，從幼兒時期就懂得用盡最後一絲力氣從地獄裏爬出來。草雉不會將他融化，這是既定的事實。

但他萬萬沒有料想到面前是張舌如同烈焰的盛大幻覺。像一只載滿貨物的船一般逼近他眼前……那些幻覺是並非五顏六色耀眼奪目可以吞噬人心的浮華，而是他難纏的回憶。

而在那之中，白光充斥的天幕下站著一個年輕男人。粗眉細目，秀挺的鼻樑下嘴唇顯出壓抑的控制。他身材很高大，穿著土黃色的量身軍裝與外套，黑色的馬靴光潔，胸口系著明黃色的穗結和金黃色的菊花徽章。戴著白手套的手撫摸著腰間威嚴的軍刀，他的背後是那不可置信的血紅色的太陽。就是那個太陽一般的男人站在午後的庭院中，在玻璃窗另一側的獸三輕輕用食指撫摸著他的輪廓，庭院中的樹叢只聽到鳥鳴和蟬聲，濃綠中卻不見任何活物。長久待在室內的獸三手指纖細而蒼白，無力浮起的指甲硬銳而透明。

好安靜。

那個男人並沒有看到他，似乎像一座雕塑一般沐浴著太陽的血輝。他的軍服下是飽滿健壯的肌肉，身姿挺拔。他從小就是神島家背負重任備受矚目與寵愛的第三子，優秀又完美。

“哥哥……”

獸三終於叫出了這個難以啟齒的稱呼。

2.

神島家作為祖上就為天皇效力世代尚武的家族，在那個居於千代田一帶的幽玄住宅中建築風格亦是相當粗糲典雅的。神島伯爵年輕時位居武官，卻屬實克妻。第一房妻子亦出身公卿，為他生下兩男一女之後，在某一次的女眷春遊中失足滑入水池之中，生生溺死。第二房妻子年輕端莊，為神島伯爵生下第三個兒子後便死於肺結核。從此之後神島伯爵便斷了娶妻的念頭，只能聘妾。獸三的母親就是他曾聘過的一個妾室——原本是神島家廚房打雜的姑娘，出身於靜岡的窮苦漁家。後來便和老爺廝混成了妾室，生下了獸三。當然這些全都是他聽家裏的僕人跟他說的，那時獸三險些在產道中悶絕，醫生活生生撕開產道把他拉出來的。他的母親就這樣血崩離世——因為一個孩子比妾室重要。

他是個男孩。但他並非正室所出，且也是個怪物。

雖說他身上真的淌著神島家的血，但與神島家的孩子確實並不相似。獸三皮膚白淨，長面挑眼尾應該是隨了他母親的媚色。除此之外並不懼痛，牙齒在胎內發育畸形，長成了三角狀尖銳的獸齒形狀。據說母親懷他時夢見被一條鬣狗追趕——神島伯爵——他的父親當初只瞥了他一眼微微揚起的上唇下互相扣緊的三角獸齒，便生氣地蓋上了被褥，從此再也沒有見過他。他們將他寄放在閣樓裏，從小由管茶酒的傭人照看。獸三幼時第一個乳娘被他的獸齒咬下了乳首，從此獸三便完全與神島家的少爺們隔開。神島伯爵禁止將此不祥事向外宣揚，他堅信這是日俄戰爭時累下的死靈的報復。

神島家的長兄與二哥都已經分別做了海軍與騎兵，女兒們業已出嫁，家裏只剩下神島伯爵老來得子的第三子神島友衛。

在之後接近二十年的辰光中，獸三並未當面叫過友衛一聲哥哥，更多時候只是「您」或「閣下」為稱。友衛比他年長兩歲，從小便受灌神島家武道教育，練習劍道與和弓。年紀稍長之後在宅學習西洋地理算學、鋼琴等。

相反不同的是獸三的人生——他一直被迫住在閣樓裏，雖然因為擁有神島家的血脈而並未在衣食上受罪，但一直都被限制出行。神島家計劃培養他作為間諜為國家效力，獸三所學的東西全是一些邪門外道。

在那個幽玄的庭院中，獸三並不允許白天在草地上閒逛。他透過那扇木制的百葉窗，每天都能看到一個比他稍長的少年在烈陽下揮舞著竹劍。

那個少年眉目剛毅鬱俊，長得比他們家的前兩子還要威風。

令他嫉恨的太陽，可真不錯啊。

他第一次真正與友衛對話還是在他受罰的沙地上。

自然神島家沒有人認為他是後代的一部分，不管是從他庶出的身份還是不詳的獸齒上，獸三不曾想到自己第一次如此奢侈的沐浴陽光還是因為受罰。

那是一個夏日的正午。他整個身體被埋在沙地中，只露出一個頭來。耀眼的陽光穿透他的顱頂抵達心臟，撕裂的痛感在他體內徘徊。不過他已經習慣了這樣的痛楚。他自己便經常給人帶來痛，用他的牙齒反抗一切蔑視他欺辱他的人。他自己也經常被教習老師和神島家的人毆打欺淩，仿佛他自己就是誕生在痛楚之中的。但是在那異樣的痛楚之中他才能感覺到活著——跨越那異樣的痛楚他才能活下去，他想活下去。就連他的戀愛也在不倫下充滿著無盡的悲哀與痛感。

耳邊聽到滾燙的地表傳來的腳步聲——那是他血緣上的哥哥神島友衛。

少年仍然是一副稚嫩的外表，光潔可人仿佛是太陽誕下的孩子。友衛那雙冰冷沉著的眼睛中，帶著對獸三的好奇和憐憫。獸三最不屑於那樣上等人的目光，他更憎恨使他感到嫉妒的太陽。那時候獸三就應該隱隱約約感覺到異樣的結局和命運，友衛那雙眼睛中充滿的野心和冷酷。

好熱……是幻覺吧？

獸三擺出了一個詭異的笑容，露出了他的牙齒，想以此嚇退還是少年的友衛。

友衛並不為所動，而是垂下睫毛把水瓶中的水倒在手掌心裏，遞到獸三嘴唇前，順著縫隙灌進了他的喉中，整個身體乾涸宛如沙漠的獸三就這樣被激醒了。帶著少年皮膚鹹味的涼水從他的喉嚨中進去，就在那一刻身體裏所有的細胞都活過來了。就是這樣可怕的蘇醒，讓獸三直視著那片友衛為他帶來的陰涼。

“活下去吧。”

友衛背著光，仿佛神明一般宣判著他的命運。

他厭惡地撇過頭去，冷冷道：“我不需要你可憐我。”

友衛對他難得的耐心與脾氣，露出少年專有的野心和天真：“我不是可憐你。即使你是妾室的孩子，也可以助我一臂之力。獸三，為了我活下去好嗎？”

往後獸三的人生中，便只剩下“為了友衛”和“活下去”了。幾乎在那一刻，他吞下了友衛的氣味。帶著男性荷爾蒙的涼水讓獸三的小腹一陣抽搐，仿佛燃起了熊熊火焰。他成為了友衛的私有物，友衛掌握著他的飯食三餐，更重要的是他迷戀跪到友衛腳邊仰視他的感覺。獸三即使個性十分桀驁不馴，也享受著那樣的快感，這其中很難不說有血緣在作怪。

跪到友衛腿邊，嗅聞著他馬靴的氣味，就像當初被迫灌進他齒隙的涼水。在獸三對他的肌肉和曬傷流露出羡慕時，友衛說過喜歡他陰惻惻的笑容和帶著媚氣的面孔——下睫毛像蜘蛛的細肢，白皙的皮膚仿佛不是人類一般。

友衛所說的助他一臂之力的事，即是友衛渴望奪取控制權，完成亞洲共榮的偉業。不知何時這種想法在友衛心中寄根生長，讓還是幼年的友衛便有了企劃。如此早慧是獸三所不及的品質。那時候的他滿心只有抵抗和自立，對一切都充滿了厭惡。

如果別人說出這種話來未免貽笑大方，但獸三堅信友衛可以做到。他身體素質十分優越，對於西洋算學藝術哲學等又十分精通，出身高貴，幾乎算得上是神島家最優秀的孩子了。最重要的一點是，友衛幾乎擯棄了所有人類該有的豐富情感。他不為任何事而動容與愉悅，心中只有信仰的目標和無窮的野心。他就在那裏接受著獸三的愛戴與仰慕，幾乎成為了他亦兄亦父的角色。

那些從他手上流淌出來帶著鹹味的水，就像是友衛把整個人的精神注入到了獸三體內一般。

友衛隨後便遣走了伴讀的寄宿學生，要求獸三搬出閣樓與他同宿。在友衛的和室房間裏，友衛睡在裏面，獸三則夜夜睡在屏風外。在友衛用獨膳的時候，獸三則坐在遠離桌子的一旁同吃。友衛在浴池中沐浴時，獸三則站在外面為他遞東西和清洗皮膚。直到友衛洗完他才背對著友衛脫去衣服，徑直沉入友衛用過的洗澡水中，快速地、隱秘地自瀆。這個習慣讓他引以為恥的同時，又占滿了他青春期的甘甜。

為什麼偏偏是友衛的氣味？

即使他們有段時間在一起廝混，獸三也從未啟齒叫過他哥哥。友衛並未對他提出任何提議，獸三也擺出不齒神島家的面孔。他們不經常肢體接觸，但距離總是如此相近。在獸三的潛意識中，帶著對唯一一個給予他人類待遇和溫暖的人進行某種崇拜，或許是如此的思路讓他對友衛有了隱秘不倫的戀愛。他對戀愛的察覺依然是由性開始，譬如觸摸到友衛濡濕的內衣時那樣怪異的震顫。與此同時他也接受了友衛的夢想與信仰，暗自發誓拼盡全力幫助他。

但友衛卻並不認為那是愛。獸三認為的溫暖，只不過是他成就大業的恩惠手段，又或者是無聊時的慰藉罷了。

神島家也打算將獸三培養成日本第一的間諜。

3.

汪虎在他腳邊癡癡的問起「不是你遺棄了我嗎？」

「我有工作嘛。」

在獸三脫口而出這句搪塞時，想起了自己也曾作為被神島家遺棄的品物。不，他從未進入過神島家。不如說是被自己的工作遺棄，被神島家榨盡利用的價值。

友衛在士官學校讀書的期間獸三依舊作為伴讀跟隨著他。友衛清楚獸三那對人孤傲不近人情的脾性，也並不指使他幹重雜活，依舊維持著幼時的習慣。他們分開是在友衛參軍之後暫時中斷了那段略顯怪異的關係，獸三被秘密派遣去歐洲完成任務，友衛則在短時間內不斷高升。從此之後他們便沒再通過任何書信，躲在各色人種都有的歐洲的獸三，忽然感覺到之前從未有過的快樂和自由。那裏比起日本更為開放與包容，沒有人會注視他仿佛人種不明的面孔，在另一端開拓事業的獸三樂不思蜀。

因為幼時學的刁技與身體能力，神島家利用他賺得了不少收入與封賞，但獸三卻在那一年卻因為內部的工作失誤被捲進了情報竊取洩露的風波，吃了不少苦頭。入獄前他不抱希望地秘密寄給友衛一封信，其後作為最不值一文的替罪羊，在監獄裏受盡虐待酷刑之後，以不公開審判的間諜罪被推上刑臺。神島家迅速與他撇清了關係，而距他寄給友衛信件已經過了半年之久。

神島家在他的人生中一直扮演著卑劣的角色，但友衛這樣野心勃勃的愛慕對象仿佛與神島家互相阻隔。連友衛也拋棄他了——這無異於在獸三心中唯一的愛意之上用力踐踏。

在監獄中等候的獸三只能擁抱著日積月進的絕望與怨恨踏上了刑臺，那天是個萬里無雲的晴天。他沒想到竟然因此可以在如此明朗高尚的晴空下，見到闊別已久的友衛。

雙眼被黑布蒙上的獸三被捆在木樁上，他的面前是行列整齊端起槍準備射擊的士兵。若說對死的恐懼和對人間的失望獸三早已經領略過了，他像是等待什麼一般靠著木樁。他感到害怕——但內心卻十分平靜。如果他的人生就在此畫上句號，那也真是足夠可笑的。

想要復活……

隨著那陣刮過耳邊的微風，有雙手替他解開了布條，輕輕取了下來。

獸三不可置信又倔強地凝視著眼前的人。

那是友衛。

眼中滿是怨憎的獸三陰陰地看著他。

友衛的眼睛沉默地透過晴好的陽光凝視著他——友衛似乎變得更加孔武英俊了。帽檐下鼻樑的灼曬反而把陰影描繪的更加粗濃，他像是吸收了神島家所有的光榮與美的實體，在這個空曠的校場上閃閃發光。

友衛的手擦過了他的耳垂。

獸三冷道，“我可是迫不得已才領你的人情的……”

友衛臉上浮出自信又嘲諷的微笑：“別為了無聊的事斷送自己的性命。我早晚也會登上頂峰的。”

獸三輕輕攏起嘴唇：“你總是這麼自信滿滿……”

友衛驟然被野心霸佔的面孔在如此晴好不吝嗇的太陽下顯得分外俊美：“連世界也會握在我的手裏，都是老傢伙的時代已經終結了。獸三！跟我來吧，我需要你。”

從那之後，他時常有自己與友衛已經化為一體的錯覺。

4.

關係重新修復之後便比從前更為緊密。

獸三做夢也不會想到自己少年時的期許和幻想竟然會變為現實。在那段熱衷於自瀆的年紀裏，他唯一的幻想對象只有友衛。而夢境造成的快感也只有友衛會出現。他從不奢望那個非人類的太陽之子的親吻和施捨，他只喜歡臣服的快感。獸三以為友衛拋棄了他，實則友衛卻完全遵守了兒時的諾言——這竟然讓他更加迷戀友衛。

第一次究竟是怎麼做了那些事的，具體來由獸三也不記得了。在那次習慣性地跪下替友衛脫去馬靴時，友衛又要求他做了多餘的事。他並沒有拒絕，也無法拒絕——他知道友衛不近女色，或許需要找最為親密的人排遣。友衛也並不懼怕獸三的牙齒，畢竟他有自信那頭人人都畏懼的鬣狗不會咬他的主人。

友衛撫摸輕拽著他的頭髮：“獸三，你總是這麼聽我的話。”

那液體流進他喉嚨的時候，少年時友衛用手喂他喝水的事忽然像閃電一般擊中了獸三。帶著友衛的氣味的水，與這樣渾濁的液體味道竟然如出一轍地相似。

“咕呃……”

“咽下去了？”友衛滿意地笑了，“真聽話。你是好孩子。”

褪去軍裝的友衛直起身體高傲地仰視他時，獸三第一次看清了友衛那寬闊的胸膛。在最親密的行為進行時，友衛好像審視著某種物品一般面無表情。那雙眼睛巡視著獸三褪去衣服的身體，巡視著那結合了女性的柔媚的肉體。獸三並不想做出任何歡欣與討好的表情，沉默地閉上了眼睛。房間中便只剩下了友衛偶爾的喘息和獸三隱忍的聲音。

“你不高興嗎？”友衛像是惡作劇似的挑起了嘴唇，“不愉快嗎？”

很痛，又熱。這種痛不是任何人對獸三施暴的痛，不是神島家的人打他的痛，不是監獄的看守對他施刑的痛——而是一種圓熟的，附著著快感的痛楚。像是附著在米飯上的河豚肉片，米飯所代表的痛楚之上有著鮮美的快感。少年時代自/瀆的場景和愉悅又一次席卷了他，友衛對他並不愛憐，在他的體內橫衝直撞，獸三的心臟也被塞滿了。

很快樂……真的很快樂。

他沒有判斷友衛是否感到愉快，這是他第一次睡友衛的床。直到最後友衛也並沒有吻他，只是攥著他的腰不鬆手。獸三很期望友衛那雙飽滿英武的唇印到他的唇上——但期望還是落空了。不過即便如此，他也感到了難以抑制的滿足。

友衛喜歡抓著他的頭髮，獸三也情不自禁迷戀那樣怪異的感覺。獸三的頭髮乾枯並無美感，那只手引起的他頭皮的輕微顫痛，讓他打了個寒顫。在愉悅的遺韻中飄浮的獸三驟然被驚醒，還在他體內的友衛額頭上出了一層薄汗，短短的黑髮垂到了額邊。本來像是愛撫的手忽地使出了力氣，昏暗的房間中只有西洋燈的暗紅色光芒和沉溺在快感中友衛的面容藏在那無盡的黑暗中。

還是這間公寓。他的腿跨在友衛的腰旁，不禁感到脫力與鈍痛。

應該是出血了吧。

“為什麼你總是這麼一副不情願的表情？”

獸三在那怪異的痛楚之中舔了舔牙齒，聲音縹緲又孱弱：“閣下想通過這種行為來控制我嗎？倒也大可不必。從小時候起我就是閣下的品物了……閣下想做這種事，找女人去做就好。”

友衛的另一只手卡上他的脖頸——他的手一直都大而有力。獸三被卡得揚起頭來，喉嚨中發出痛苦的抽搐聲。友衛面無表情地欣賞著獸三的模樣，他的征服欲忽然得到了前所未有的滿足。就是這個跟隨他卻並不向他獻媚的寵物，從他身上得到百般好處卻從不感謝的怪物。欺壓他、羞辱他……像是野獸進食肉塊一般，每次都能讓友衛覺得滿足。獸三那張面孔給予普通人的更多是恐懼，只有友衛才能欣賞到其中飽含的美感。對於這一點的熟稔讓他感到了竊喜。

扼住獸三脖頸時牽連到他下身的反應，讓友衛的肌肉忍不住一陣收縮。

直到獸三那張陰鬱的臉上露出痛苦的神色，友衛才鬆開了手。真是不可思議的……分外色情的感覺。

他的手背右側驟然被獸三張口咬緊。友衛想抽出手來，卻被藏在手背後的那雙飽含情欲的眼睛盯住了。獸三並沒有用力也並沒有鬆口——他的咬力和牙齒硬度比一般人都要強，若是他想，整口把友衛手上的肉咬下也是頗有可能的。

“你做什麼？”

感到友衛一瞬間緊張情緒的獸三不為失笑，雙手捧著友衛的手腕饜足地伸出舌頭吸舔著：“閣下這般孔武有力，面容英俊，想必想和閣下做這種事的女子不在少數吧。”

獸三的小舌從手背上傳來濡濕的感覺。

“那你呢？”

“必是沒有人有這般膽量的……”獸三像是進食一般挨個舔著隆督的手指，“所以我要感謝閣下……”

友衛諷刺道：“我們本就有血緣關係，這是理所當然的事。”

“您只能有我一個奴隸。”

“你不是我的奴隸。”友衛安撫著他的額頭，“你是我養的惡犬。獸三，幫助我。你要咬所有與我敵對的人，共同和我完成那個夢想。”

5.

友衛對於他的控制確確實實是有效的，連獸三也好笑地覺得自己比之前更為愚蠢了。他一直都在反抗所有與自己敵對的東西，唯獨卻對友衛百依百順，大概就是按友衛所說：我們有血緣關係，所以這是理所應當。

友衛是他活下去的支撐和理由。

那個自信滿滿理性的男人，獸三要親手送他登上頂峰。

誰與友衛敵對，獸三就去對付誰。完全脫離了神島家控制的獸三在東京的暗地裏縱橫，他替友衛殺了不少政治家和商人。沒有人知道他們的關係，因此獸三行動就更加方便。隨後獸三便成立了專門服務於友衛的間諜小組，友衛更是在軍中的華族派中成為了領頭人。他年輕且有能力，幾乎成為了所有人都看好的前途光耀的政客。就是那段令獸三暈頭轉向的快樂時光中，他跟隨著、保護著友衛，用他手裏的武器砍斷所有妨礙者的脖頸，用他們的血像友衛獻祭。

當然那之中還有他自己的身體。

友衛與他見面時便必定要求——只是每次似乎都興味索然。他更喜歡不看獸三的臉而從後面進入，即使親吻他的脖頸也從不親吻他的嘴唇。一旦進入那樣的狀態之中，獸三便情不自禁地冰冷了起來。自然他們的交合是分外愉快的，血緣牽導的互相瞭解也比普通人更為深入……獸三那怪異的戀痛癖也得到了滿足。友衛在他的身上留下的淤青更像是情欲的戰利品，在白皙的肌膚上浮出青碧色的痕跡。

在外人面前獸三又對友衛保持著絕對的服從與尊敬。他為了友衛更加努力地完成工作，每當得到嘉許時，跪在地上的獸三總能感到身體之下猛然抬起的東西。像是熊熊大火將本來濕潤的木塊燒得乾裂時那凸起的刺一般。

友衛身懷著的那個閃閃發亮的夢想在即要抵達的那一刻出現了阻礙者——王立院家的少爺王立院雲丸。

獸三想親手殺死雲丸的願景不單單是蔑視雲丸身上他和友衛都不曾享受的光明，更是憎恨使得友衛苦惱的雲丸。雲丸像是溫和的朝陽，友衛更像傍晚時通紅膨脹的血陽。

但終究是雲丸更勝一籌，用草雉紮穿了友衛的心臟。

而從友衛死在上海，直至出殯，獸三都未曾見他最後一面。

6.

獸三在幻境中看到了不少詭異的場景。

他看到神島家的大宅中自己坐在友衛的外側，友衛在與父親爭辯。神島伯爵一直對他跟獸三過於親近頗有微詞，但礙於他對友衛的寵愛也無可奈何。友衛那時又拒絕了神島伯爵安排的相親與婚事，一心只有自己的事業。獸三又看到那間他們幼時成長的小房間。夜間睡在屏風外的獸三經常能聽到友衛的囈語，友衛直至少年時都有夢魘的毛病。獸三睡得淺，每到那時他就從被子中起來，從屏風的一側繞進去，輕輕把友衛抱在懷中。

每到那時的友衛便不再是高高在上的少爺，驚恐地睜開眼睛抓住獸三的袖口。

剛開始他覺得這是他的職責——直到某一天他才發現燈影下恐懼的少年閉上眼睛的樣子有種持重的俊美，激起了他的愛憐。

那一次他被雲丸砍斷了右手，重新找楊博士安排的歐洲醫生接了機械手臂之後去上海找友衛。偌大的廳堂之中友衛站在滿是濃夜的窗前，背影似乎隱含著疏離與怒氣。

獸三不敢言語，從來友衛的權威都是他不可反抗的。

“……任務失敗，都是我的責任。”

友衛並沒有回復他，頓了頓開口道：“你的右手已經痊癒了嗎？”

獸三輕輕吸了一口氣，那種事也談不上痊癒。幸好他並不畏懼痛感，現在神經已經長好，雖然有些排異反應也可以自如地操縱了。

“是……是的。”

“都是我的錯……閣下，抱歉。”

“沒必要道歉。”

友衛是在關心他嗎？

不可否認的是友衛確實是他認定的主人，即使被砍斷右手也會從地上爬起來擋到他面前。獸三或許今生最為遺憾的事，就是在他在桂林受了重傷昏迷不醒時，雲丸和友衛的決鬥以友衛被殺而告終。而在那一刻，他並不在友衛的身邊。等他醒來時友衛的屍體已經運回了日本，連殯葬也已經結束。

所以他也看到了渾身是血，孤獨地躺在堡壘地板上的友衛。他漂亮雄俊的面容沾滿了從頭頂流出的血液，完全撕裂了那張臉。但好像是瓷器表面的裂痕一般，反而使得他的面孔更加美輪美奐。死亡的青年胸口有著被劍刺穿的孔洞，白色的手套吸飽了血液，無力地扣著扳機。他土黃色的軍服和胸口的金色菊花徽章，正浴著血光閃閃發亮。

很多血。

獸三對血見怪不怪，但他沒怎麼見過友衛的血，這麼燦爛耀眼的，裝飾品一般的奢侈的血。

在草雉帶來的幻境之中，獸三跪在友衛手邊，忍著強烈的痛楚在他已經冰涼堅硬的嘴唇上留下了一個吻。他把他滿是鋼針的牙齒縮進了唇中，想永遠以這面面對友衛。不管友衛作何感想，這是獸三第一個獻給他的吻。他之前總是錯以為來日方長，可以慢慢享受友衛的控制與愛。殊不知友衛的命數只不過僅僅二十幾年，輝煌又可笑。

「我們失敗了呀。哥哥。」

「是我沒有握住你……」

抬起頭時，獸三才發現下頜角上積滿了淚水。眼前也並非那層厚重的實木地板，他的鼻尖也再聞不到血腥味。他跪在雲丸面前，淚水在醫院的地板上積出薄薄的水窪。

雲丸靜靜立在一旁，他並不知道剛剛沉溺於幻境之中的獸三做出的動作的含義，他只看到了獸三的淚水。獸三是他見過最難纏的對手，他天生體格怪異，牙齒畸形。不懼痛反而戀痛，數次險些將雲丸逼入死境。而獸三臉上多是諷刺陰險的笑容，那張假面一般白皙的面孔仿佛並無七情六欲。似乎在獸三的人生中，服務神島友衛少將才是他唯一的職責。

雲丸亦並不知道他們二人真正的關係。

由此看來，人便是人。再怎麼如何，也免不了七情六欲。

獸三獰笑著抬起頭來，喃喃道：“真厲害……”

雲丸平靜道：“這就是草雉的力量，看得到過去，也看得到未來。如果你喜歡的話，可以帶它走。但——人即使使用神器的力量，也必須自己開拓道路。”

獸三神情恍惚地站了起來，方才鋼針刺得他嘴唇酸痛，室內似乎又比方才澄明瞭不少。他之前起誓一定要用草雉殺了雲丸為友衛報仇，但現在似乎這已經不再重要了。

因為友衛必定會死——他太過完美與絕對，輝煌中死去就是他的宿命。

「哥哥，為什麼不許我和你一起去死呢，為什麼不許我做你的陪葬品呢。」

「我又變成被遺棄的狗了嗎？」

“再會。”

獸三仰頭看著湛藍的天空，在太陽的照射下輕輕眯起了眼睛。這是他人生中為數不多奢侈的陽光，友衛已死，他從此之後似乎再無顧忌了。身體已然十分殘破——就這樣一副軀體，還能走向何方呢？

不過起碼他現在並不想死，因為回憶實在太過甘美。


End file.
